In general, each home uses various cooking vessels for the purpose of cooking a food. Under cooking circumstances, the cooking vessel, such as a pan and a frying pan, causes the food to stick to its surface and thus, cannot provide a clean cooking state. Alternately, the cooking vessel can create a harmful chemical reactant and can be eroded due to chemical properties of a variety of spices added during cooking. Products having a film layered on an inner surface of a cooking utensil and providing a non-stick function (that is, a function of preventing the food from sticking to the vessel surface) so as to prevent such circumstances are being widely used.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 1937 (Korean Utility Model Application No. 91-16005) discloses a technology of coating a film on a cooking vessel. The Utility Model Registration No. 1937 discloses the cooking vessel such as a kettle, a pan, and a frying pan formed of aluminum or aluminum alloy. The cooking vessel has a ceramic layer and a Teflon layer sequentially layered on its inner surface, which is a cooking surface, thereby increasing a separation and an erosion resistance against the food, and keeping a good attachment of the Teflon layer.
The cooking vessel is manufactured by simply layering the ceramic layer or the Teflon layer on an inner surface of a base. Therefore, there occurs a phenomenon in which the ceramic layer and the Teflon layer are easily peeled off and damaged, suffering from an external impact or reaching a critical temperature during the cooking.
In other words, there is a drawback that a damaged portion of a coating layer consisting of the ceramic layer and the Teflon layer loses a non-stick effect, and is mixed with the food, thereby doing harm to a human body.
As above, the conventional cooking vessel is formed of aluminum considering good heat conductivity. The aluminum is weak in durability and thus, causes a drawback that the cooking vessel is easily deformed or destructed by the exterior impact.